


journey.

by rivainitea



Series: Mahariel March [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: #MaharielMarch, Background Morrigan/Female Warden, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: how much is Samir Mahariel willing to risk for the task of being a good father? spoilers, the answer is everything. and then some more.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Samir Mahariel
Series: Mahariel March [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650520
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	journey.

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is for day 9 of #maharielmarch, the prompt is journey! please have early days zevran/samir, they r small and they love each other :]
> 
> thank you @witchesgonewild/alynshir for shay mahariel, a little angel, i care her!!

Shay has always preferred the wilderness with just a few people by her side. And now, she had that, and you couldn't be more proud of her. You have seen with your own eyes and felt, like your own heartbeat, how shay flinched near the presence of others. But these weren't simple others, they were  _ family _ .

You've always known that settling down wasn't exactly for you, nor for Zevran. You both have always known this and the balance between the woods and the cities kept things interesting, but the past four years were all about you and your love, or better, your loves, and resting before another adventure. and you knew it would come, and you already knew the way. Shay is excellent at disappearing and leaving no tracks, except to those who know what her tracks look like. As much as Shay wanted to live in a cottage away from the world forever, you always sent her letters, and they always found their way to her. Today, it would be no different.

You’re not exactly the best tracker, always preferred studying methods of persuasion and fighting techniques than hunting or tracking, but Shay has never made it hard for you to find her. It was almost a privilege. If you wanted to find her, you could, and that warmed your heart while you crossed the cold Frostbacks, with your husband, and a baby strapped to his back.  _ Your baby. _

Well, not exactly a baby. Four years old now, little Yaevrin slept as his little legs dangled with the movement, and you wondered how this fragile being could sleep in such rough weather. You held your lovers’ hand tight and squeezed it, grounding yourself. And he looks at you, face a bit rosy due to the cold, and raises an eyebrow, slowing his pace.  _ Do you wish to stop, caro mio? _

It had been a few years since you two had gone on some sort of adventure. Zevran wanted you to rest and most importantly, he wanted to be present for this little dream, but there wasn’t any other option now. There was, actually, but none were options you would willingly choose. You could never abandon your son in a tower and leave him to know nothing of the world you and your husband cherish so dearly. This was not the fate you wanted for your son, and though you would never dare choose the person he is, you could always choose the way he can become someone, and you tried to choose the better way. 

As fickle as freedom is.

Your reason for travel was Yaevrin, and he would be your reason for many more things to come. Your body had healed from the pregnancy, and you were already going up and down in the cities with Zevran, but a few tumbles and fights in Antiva City was nothing compared to the freezing never-ending winter of the Frostbacks. 

Just like you, little Yaev had shown signs of magic, though his were much, much stronger. Yours had never developed, to the point where Templars couldn’t even sense it, or see it. It mainly manifests as tiny sparks around your firsts when you feel your temper running short, but your son was so much more than you, and that is all you could have wanted for him.

It started as wood for the fireplace catching on fire without actually being even near the fireplace, which slowly became accidental bursts of electricity, and then a little translucent orb flying around. 

As worried as you both were, Zevran had never panicked, regretted, or resented being with you and having Yaevrin. He does not know what neglect from his parents feels like, not because he had a great childhood, but because he doesn’t even remember his parents, nor were they there even for a second. He didn’t want little Yaev not to remember you two. He didn’t want little Yaev to feel unwanted from the moment he could start thinking or forming sentences. 

And so you went on an adventure, with a sense of duty and love, to find your sister and her wife. Your sister, who you hadn’t seen in two and a half years, who you missed dearly. You missed braiding a little flower into her hair, hunting with her and summoning wolves and bears inside Redcliffe Castle with her. Most of all, you missed what little you could call family. She gave you meaning when you felt shallow and empty, and so you shared with her the remnants of something gone. You shared with her your empathy, your sunshine and your warmth. You shared with her all you could and all you couldn’t, and in return, she let you in. She let you in and she let you stay and she made you comfortable in a place made for her and her only. She shared bits and pieces of herself and her psyche that were vulnerable, she shared her company, and she made her company yours. 

There was nothing you wanted more than to see your sister again. 

This wasn’t all about her, however, as much as you adore her. This was also about the fact that her wife was the best, most intelligent, cunning, sharp and lovely witch you have ever met.  _ Morrigan _ , you remember Shay saying quietly in her sleep, with a silly, fond smile in her face, but you would never tell her that. 

You know they have a son of their own, a son who was originally a means to an end, but who became their whole world, and yours as well. Your nephew was as bright and cunning as his mothers, with a hint of something… Old. Something not quite in this plane of existence anymore. And this would be Yaevrin’s first time meeting his cousin, and you knew they would love each other just as you love your sister. 

If there was someone who could teach you son to be the best he could ever be, to keep his wits in check and to help him master his own potential and transform it into something never seen before, it was Morrigan. And quite literally, she could transform into new things quite well, being a shapeshifter and all. Your main focus, however, was making sure Yaevrin learned, not feared.

You ducked your head forwards just slightly, stopping in your tracks to set up camp for the night.  _ That would be nice, _ you said with your body, removing the huge camping backpack from your shoulders, and you thanked your mom, wherever she is now, for teaching you how to sew and knit. 

Zevran still looked at you expectantly, and held you closer to him. You did not answer for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of his own existence near yours. And there it was, his tender touch on the back of your neck, his small, quick and analyzing looks of worry, his hands scared to hurt but never doing so. No, in fact, his hands healed you instead. They felt like an anchor, keeping you safe from danger, and so you kept him safe as well, whatever it takes, claw and teeth, blood and bones. 

_ You are forever responsible for what you have tamed. _

You nodded reassuringly and sat down, your husband holding your little dream in his arms, rocking it sideways slowly, and giving him a small smooch on his forehead. The night would be long, but so would be the sun in the morning. You took your time because you knew Shay would be waiting for you and you knew you were going to find her, as you always do, and she would find you as well, as she always does. 

There was nothing in your way, bothering and stressing you.

How rare is that?


End file.
